Que Sera Sera
by Monsterkids
Summary: What if Calum, Dimitri and Erin won't stop Sasha on time. Set 10.6. Sorry for the mistakes. What do you think, it make a sense? Which will prove stronger, love or the will to live.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha looked at the body of his murdered mother, he could not restrain his anger, he couldn't kill the sense of guilt. He trusted the man who helped kill his mother. Sasha looked at Erin, who with great regret watched Elen. She also could feel a huge responsibility. It's not supposed to look like that, it all had to end differently.

Sasha looked around the room, on the ground he saw a piece of glass, sharp-pointed. Without hesitation, he picked it up. He squeezed very tightly in his right hand, went immediately slashed his skin, the blood flowed slowly through his fingers.

He came out of the bunker, slamming the iron door. Inside a bunker Calum and Dimitri heard a loud bang coming from the top. Both ran in that direction. When they reached the door was closed, and despite their efforts did not budge. Both looked at each other, knowing that they had been locked up here.

"We need to find another way out!"

""Harry and Ruth are outside. As they return, they will open the door. " Calum replied in a calm voice. Dimitri gave up, and departed from the idea of seeking another exit. However, in view of anxious Erin who just ran to them, he changed his attitude.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, approaching to her.

"Where is Sasha?" Erin tried to take the air. She's very upset. Calum looked at her confused.

"I thought he was with you."

"We need to find him! Gavrik murdered Elen, Sasha will blame Harry for that."

Dimitri and Calum looked at each other again. The situation had become very unpleasant. They must as soon as possible to find another way.

Harry stood on the hillside, looking at the water, which ran its own rhythm. He would like to rest even for a moment, the last days were terrible, he didn't know which of the side he already is. He don't know who is a friend, who is a traitor. He hated the ignorance, all this meant he is starting to lose in this, he didn't understand himself anymore.

Ruth very quietly walked over to him, he loved to be in her company, she was the last person he had loved so much.

"Harry" She said his name very softly. She didn't want to intrude, she didn't want to push. He immediately looked at her, he could do it for hours. She grabbed his hand. "Harry, go with me. Let's live far away. Let's start a new life, a normal, away from the Service. Just you and me. "

She waited for his response, and finally she saw the smile on his face, so rare sight of it, again regained the joy to her life. Now she stood in front of the man she loved continuously for many years, and even attempt a different life, would not let her forget about it. True love never goes away.

He kissed her very gently. She didn't want to stop. His warm hands touched her face, she felt safe. She fell into his arms, he hugged her very tightly. He didn't want to let her go. But Ruth suddenly felt Harry's hug weakened.

She knew that his thoughts are somewhere else. She pulled away from him and saw fear on his face. She looked in the same direction as him. She saw a nervous Sasha, walking in their direction. She immediately felt a very strong grab of Harry's hand on her shoulder, with the force he pushed her aside. "Go back to the bunker. Now "

Ruth was too stubborn to leave. She knew that the situation is dangerous, because Harry try to protect her so hard. She could see, he was doing everything to cover her with his own body. She didn't notice when Harry pulled forward, speaking to Sasha. But the young man didn't want to hear, his voice was full of bitterness and anger. "He killed her!"

Harry felt like a knife pierced his heart. The woman he had loved once, went away. Now He must focus on defending Ruth, who tried to get close to him, but his every move blocked her way.

Sasha getting closer and closer to Harry, when she saw a bloody piece of glass in his hand. She began to fear for their safety. She didn't like when Harry exhibited himself straight on the attack. She hated when he risked his life, believing that no one can beat him.

"You gave him the key Harry! You knew that he will kill her! "Sasha had tears in his eyes, this situation surpassed him, he could not restrain anger. Ruth once again felt something like disgust to Harry, once again he sacrificed someone's life to save the country, he did it many times, and this without any qualms. Although she knew that the right thing to do.

"Sasha I'm sorry, I had to do it, otherwise I could not realize the entire plan."

A young man clenched even tighter hand on the glass, he took a step forward. Ruth stood between him and Harry. It was instinct, she could not otherwise. "Sasha, it was me, I gave the key to your father."

"What?" Sasha was a little lost. He couldn't find a logical explanation of this situation. Harry wanted to stand between them, but this time speech of Ruth's body blocked his way. Pearce stepped to the side. He looked at Sasha. "Sasha don't listen to her, she does it to protect me, you know ... "

Sasha could no longer endure, he clenched his hand to the glass and struck a blow straight ahead. Unfortunately, Ruth became the closest. Glass pierced her skin, in the lower left corner of the abdomen. She did not know what happened, suddenly the sounds receded from her, only silence. Cold, yes, cold seized her whole body. She saw only a glimpse of Harry lunged towards Sasha, who wanted to strike again.

She fell to the ground, trying to keep her head up. Although losing touch with reality she wanted to see her beloved.

Harry struggled with Sasha, who was furious. He waved glass, cutting the left ear Harry. Pearce was able to hit him in the face. Then he bit him on his right hand, forced Sasha to put away the glass. Sasha pushed Harry away. He crawled along the ground, and grabbed the glass.

Harry didn't notice that, he would only knock Sasha out and take care of Ruth. He didn't know how much she's hurt. Harry was getting a bit tired of catfights, he approached to Sasha as close as he could, he raised his left hand, with his fist ready to attack when Sasha suddenly turned on his back and stuck a piece of glass just under the raised arm, to the left side of the chest. Harry groaned in pain, biting his teeth. Sasha violently pulled the glass out. Harry hit him even harder than before. The young man dropped the glass from his hand, then he grabbed his nose. The adrenaline let Harry to get up and kick Sasha in the face, causing him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt the taste of blood in his mouth that was not the best sign. He spat it out. He couldn't afford to moment of weakness, he had to focus on Ruth, who was lying motionless on the ground. She had to lose consciousness. Harry revealed the jacket to see how seriously wounded he is, white shirt was covered in blood. He cursed in his mind, the fact that he's hurt ,had bad affected to the whole situation. He had to take care of Ruth , forgetting about yourself. He buttoned his jacket, to not fret Ruth unnecessarily . He spat blood residue from the mouth, wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Now the most important thing is Ruth.

He knelt beside her, his right hand slipped under her head, gently lift it up, the other put to her wounds. Almost immediately covered with blood. Each movement gave him pain, but Harry has learned to hide it well. Ruth very slowly opened her eyes, a slight smile appeared on her face at the sight of Harry. She took additional forces, seeing him whole and healthy. She touched his face, would like to hug him again, but she had no strength. She looked into his brown eyes, she saw how much he is tired of fighting with Sasha. She hadn't seen a young man, she didn't know if Harry again deprive any person of life, or spared. But it didn't matter now. He is knelling beside her, he's fine, it's gave to her great strength to fight, to not give up.

It was getting harder to breathe , which was funny because she feel sensitive pain in the abdomen, she wasn't injured in the chest. Harry noticed her confusion. He stroked her hair, with calm voice speaking to her. "Everything will be all right, Ruth."

"Harry, it's hard for me to breathe ..."

"It's the air, we were too long sitting in the office."

Ruth smiled at him. He didn't lose a sense of humor, even though the situation was very inappropriate for jokes, nothing better she could imagine. So it was good.

She could see that he was also breathing very heavy , but probably after a big effort. For sure everything will return to normal. Harry turned his head to the other way and coughed. He felt a terrible pain in his chest. He knew he was not fine , but he must be hard for her, he can't allow that something happened to her.

He looked at her, smiling. He made the best of a bad game, but Ruth wasn't so naive. She noticed some blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth. "Harry…"

He saw her frightened eyes, quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he don't want her to look at this. She can't be nervous. "Everything is fine. Sasha hit me in the jaw. It's nothing. "

He kissed her on the forehead. She felt the cold of his mouth. She tried not to get upset, she tried to focus on other things, but the fear of the beloved paralyzed her completely. "Ruth, I'll call for help, Dimitri is in a bunker, he will help you in a moment."

She didn't want him to go away, but she didn't hide satisfaction. She felt worse and worse and it makes more difficult way to catch the air, probably her lung collapsed. And in this case, medical assistance is indispensable.

Harry reached for his cell phone to his pocket, forgetting about his wound. He bit his teeth . he stopped the moaning. He didn't want to reveal anything, but when he pulled out the phone, jacket slightly shifted and Ruth saw a bloody shirt.

She was very upset, the air escaping from her lungs, she began to choke. Harry looked at her confused. Without waiting , he called Dimitri. With his other hand , he was still trying to stem the bleeding.

When he explained everything to his team, he threw the phone to the side and once again focused on Ruth. Fortunately, she calmed down, she breathed again. Bleeding slowed. Tears rolled down his cheeks, view of suffering Ruth broke his heart. He was getting weaker, not only mental but physical. He could no longer ignore the pain or the seriousness of the situation in which he is located. Ruth stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes, he knew that she saw everything. There was no longer sense to continue the lies. Although he hadn't the courage to tell her that the team is locked in a bunker and the nearest helicopter will be here in 12 minutes. In fact, it wasn't too long, but in their case it was a death sentence.

She touched his face again, this time he felt how her hands are shaking as they are cold. He had to warm her up, the heat loss only hastened the deterioration of her condition. He took off his jacket and covered her carefully. She closed her eyes at the sight of blood located on his shirt. Long ago she forgotten about her wounds as well as he thought only about her. "Oh God, Harry."

Harry smiled at her. With his right hand he stroked her hair. "Everything will be all right, Ruth. We'll go away, run away from the hospital, we will live in the house of which you told me, just you and me."

Ruth couldn't hold back her tears. She wanted to believe in this story. Harry kissed her, the kiss was very long. It spoke more than a thousand words. This required a lot of energy from Harry, he had to get some air, he felt like he was drowning. He had no longer the strength to kneel. Another dose of blood was in his mouth. This time, Harry couldn't spit it out. It flowed from his mouth, running down his chin. He fell to the ground right next to Ruth.

Ruth heard only his moans, and the terrible, heavy breathing, mixing with her shallow breaths. He crawled to her, lying on his right side. His left hand was pressing her wound, he raised his head as much as he could, right hand planted it under her head, leaned very close to her. It might seem like they just settled down to sleep in a bed, in a warm house she have always dreamed of. But in fact, they lay on the ground, bleeding and fighting for every breath. She turned her head toward him, he was pale, his lips with traces of blood. In his eyes she could see the fear, she knew that he was not afraid of death, but she knew that she was afraid of life without him.

"Can you tell me how's it look like?" He said after a moment, putting his head near her.

Ruth smiled to herself. Whenever she thought about the house, she felt happy. "It's beautiful, really beautiful. With a little garden. "

"Your cat will love it."

They both smiled, but it was a weak smile, they were both already at the end of their forces. Ruth leaned her head against his. Harry closed his eyes to rest, still listening to the story of Ruth.

"There is a small kitchen, combined with living room. Upstairs are two bedrooms, although one much smaller than the other. It will be your office. "

"My office." Harry said in a whisper. Ruth looked up at the sky, which was almost clear that day. "We will be able to grow old together there, we will have a lot of friends. We'll do a barbecue to welcome our neighbors. "

"We?" Harry turned his head in the direction of Ruth. "You wanted to say that I will be standing in front of the grill and listened all this complains about burnt sausage" Ruth kissed him on the forehead. But after a while she came back to reality again. Once again she felt pain, she wanted to stay awake as long as possible. She looked at Harry, who had his eyes closed. With horror poked him. "Hmm?" He grunted something under his nose, which gave Ruth a sign that he's still alive.

Suddenly, she heard quiet. "I love you, Ruth." And she felt Harry, who hugged to her even more.

She pressed her cheek against his forehead, she wanted to feel him all the time, his touch, hear his breathing. She didn't feel the pain anymore, or their legs, arms, she was not even cold longer. She knew that the end is near.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri searched the bunker until he found a spare key. Everyone armed themselves with weapons, Calum took the backpack from the medicine cabinet, Erin was on the phone with rescuers who were already getting closer. But the last call Harry gave to her wasn't such a great hope. Just tried to call him but in vain. She don't know if this is the end, she did not know what was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of the opening of large, iron door. The rays of the sun fell into, killing the gloom prevailing there.

Sasha opened his eyes, the view was very blurred, spinning his head. He tried to get up, but the pain was very strong. He grabbed his head, Harry beat him pretty well. He stood first on his knees, trying to keep his balance. He saw a bloody piece of glass near him. Recent remember there was a fight with Harry. But now it hasn't seen him. He picked up a piece of glass, stood up, one hand still holding his head. He sensed cut of the back of his head and blood running down his neck. He turned back, he saw two bodies lying on the ground. Nestled in themselves. He recognized Harry and Ruth. The man looked dead, pale, bloodied. But the woman still breathing, Sasha knew that he could not just leave it, what if it was true that Ruth gave the key to his father, what if it was her fault that his mother is dead. He stood just above them, creating a shadow.

Ruth opened her eyes, she saw Sasha who was looking at her with hatred. She wanted to scream, but couldn't, she nudged Harry, but he didn't move. She looked in his direction and saw the pale face full of blood. He looked like he was asleep. Ruth ignored Sasha and raised her right hand and touched Harry's face. She felt a terrible pain when she rolled over. She wants to be able to take Harry. With her hand wiped the blood from his face and kissed him. Her tears flowed on his cheeks. She knew that if the blood loss doesn't kill her, then Sasha will.

Sasha pulled back, for the first time he had a sense of guilt. If his anger was worth two lives? Ruth snuggled into Harry, the position change dramatically worsened her breathing. But now she did not care. Not anymore.

"Harry" she called him in a whisper, but he still didn't move, she no longer felt his breath, she wanted to die, here and now. She could not imagine life without him. Sasha leaned right over her, she saw a bloody piece of glass in his hand, the first time she saw a tool, which she has been hurt. But something has changed, Sasha no longer looking at her with such a contempt, but this time he looked at Harry. Ruth hugged him tighter, instinctively. She knew that will not protect him from Sasha, but it is the only thing she could do. She felt fear, great fear, she would like to die peacefully, she had no desire, no energy for another dose of pain.

Sasha touched her hand, she pulled it back immediately. This touch was appalling, the man who a few minutes ago wanted to kill them, now he is touching her body. She was terribly afraid. But Sasha smiled at her, she could not understand. How he can smile now, only the greatest psychopaths who derive pleasure from cruelty and murder do that. But Sasha wasn't so, he was very well mannered, with good manners. She could see now he's going through a difficult period in his life, her good soul in some way trying to justify it. She could not help it, Ruth always gave people a second chance.

"Ruth" She heard again the voice. Her heart beat faster. Again she felt his breath on her neck. Again she felt the movement on her left side. Ignoring Sasha looked at Harry, who tried to open his eyes and look at her.

She smiled, she already losing hope, she thought that he had left her. But he was still with her, didn't give up. He could not. He came out of the abyss of darkness. He was very weak, but with all the strength he lifted his head and looked at Sasha, who was still leaning over them. Harry didn't want to hurt him, he felt sympathy for the boy, he thought that he might be his father. But now he had to defend his beloved, and the view Sasha with a bloody piece of glass in his hand isn't facilitated.

"Sasha, I'm begging you." He uttered these words very quietly, making a brief moment between words. He had to fight for breath, his condition was very serious. "Kill me! ... No ... no .. her ... please ... "Sasha looked at him, Harry saw no hatred. He saw a rather warm and remorse in his eyes. The man stood up and slowly through the glass from his hand. He had to convince them that he has good intentions, he had to fix his mistake.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said with a Russian accent. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'll take you to the hospital. I'll get a car ... "He spoke very chaotic and not quietly. It occurred to him what he did. Harry wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe in his transformation, but could not. Life has taught him not even trust himself.

Ruth had a different opinion. She breathed a sigh of relief, she thought for a moment Sasha finish off them in the wilderness, that here will be a place where they died. She hugged Harry, trying to calm him down, she immediately felt his convulsions. He was all cold and pale. And a helicopter had not reached them yet. She wanted to give him all the heat she had. She ran a jacket towards him, covering him. Of course he rebelled, nodding his head, but at the time she didn't care what he wants. He was always stubborn and only she could deal with it. Even for a moment thought that the fit together perfectly, that maybe common home and life after that day really starts. But the sounds of heavy breathing, coughing and the peculiar smell of blood brought her back to reality.

"Ruth?" She could hear the fear in his voice, at one point she thought he was crying, but when she looked at him he was very serious. "Ruth, I think I'm dying ..."

She saw the blood flowing from the corner of his mouth, he closed his eyes. Ruth immediately nudged him as hard as she could. "Don't fall asleep, Harry!"

Sasha looked on in horror, he had tears in his eyes. He turned away from them and ran away. He could no longer look at them.

Ruth's cheek touched his forehead, trying to give him the feeling of security. Chest pain putting the finishing touches her physically. She still could not understand it. But now she focused on Harry.

"Harry, listen to me. You're not dying. Do you understand "She took the air, spending a specific sound. She began to slowly panic, it's getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Harry!" She nudged him a second time when he did not answer. "You can't die, do you hear me?" Tears rolled down her cheek. Suddenly she felt his movement, he threw back his head to be able to look her in the eye. Blood ran down his chin. "Ruth?"

"Harry, no. Not like that, please. I beg you. "

"Ruth ...

She shook her head, she wanted to deny the reality, she couldn't be reconciled. Harry choked with blood, cough even more increased his pain. Ruth fought battle with herself, she could not look at his suffering, but she had to. This time she have to find in herself, the courage. She looked at him straight in the eyes, she felt like he is grabbing her hand. "Ruth, I can't … no more!"

With all her strength, she helped Harry to lie on his back, she knew that lying on his side caused pain. She rolled over on her left side, the roles were reversed, one hand she was stroking his hair, the other touched his face. He held her with his right hand, hugged as hard as he could.

"Ruth ... I have to .. say..."

"No, Harry, it can wait."

He brushed her hair from her face with a bloody hand, the sight of blood slightly frightened her.

"But if I don't tell you now, I never will."

She smiled, how many times he said that. She remembered, and like then, next to them was water. She looked at him. Again, she could stare at his brown eyes. There is no one else. Only they, cloudless sky and the sound of waves.

"Will you marry me?"

_Thanks for the review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha ran as fast as he could, he just couldn't stop. He knew that he must pay for his sins, for what he had done. He must get help as soon as possible. He lacked the oxygen, although he was in very good physical condition, but this effort seemed to overwhelm him.

He has already seen the bunker. He realized that the iron doors, which was closed, now they are open. That means only one thing. Erin and the guys got out of there. He didn't know where they are, he didn't have any contact with them. Sasha knew that they will not understand, what he had done, he knew they will treat him as a traitor, an enemy.

He almost reached the iron door when he heard reload. Sasha tried not to panic, he had to keep a sober mind to calmly explain everything. They need to understand, otherwise Harry and Ruth will die.

Dimitri with firm voice told him to turn around. Moments later, they stared straight into each other eyes. Erin was pale, she was terrified. Sasha looked at his clothes, which were covered in blood. He had a very deep cut on his left hand. Instinctively he put his hand closer to his stomach to stopped the bleeding.

Dimitri tightened his grip on the gun, he wanted to be sure, that when he will be ready to pull the trigger. Erin must to take control. She step over, to talk with Sasha.

"What have you done to her?" Erin asked him, still staring with horror at his blooded clothes. Sasha swallowed, he felt a sweat streaming down his forehead. He was afraid to admit, he didn't know how they will react. "You have to help them, they are dying!"

"Sasha, where are they? Tell us where they are so we can help them."

Sasha could only point out with his hand toward the lake. Erin and Callum immediately ran in that direction. Dimitri didn't want to let Sasha go. He still kept an eye on him.

"Dimitri…"

"Shut up!" Sasha heard a hatred in his voice. It was very well compared to his anger, which he was filled with it a few minutes ago. He knew, that people are not the same, when they suffering.

"Let me call for help…"

"I told you to shut up! Help is on the way! Kneel down and put your hands behind your head."

Sasha didn't do it.

"I said, on your knees!" This time his voice was more firm. Sasha did it, still staring at the end of the gun, not knowing what Dimitri will do. Probably he is going to perform a self-proclaimed judgment on Sasha.

Dimitri wanted to shoot him so much. He was looking at blood of his friends. He couldn't belive in the good intentions of Sasha. If he was able to attack unarmed people, he will not have any qualms eager to attack the man who aims weapon at him.

"Dimitri, listen to me!"

"Don't you dare say anything. Just shut the fuck up!"

Sasha shook his head. He was trying to understand the sadness and anger of Dimitri, but now he really need a support to fix what he had done. But I could never happened.

Erin tried to keep up with Callum. After a while, the man stopped. Erin looke with horror at to motionless bodies. She saw Ruth, who was staring at them. Erin could see the feat and suffering in her eyes. Ruth reached out a trembling hand in her direction. Erin had ran to her, then grabbed her hand, it was cold. Ruth was breathing very hard. Erin with worried, looked at Callum who was standing still.

"Callum, how much longer for the helicopter!"

He didn't move.

"Callum, do you hear me?" Still nothing. He must have been in shock. Erin smiled at Ruth, then she let go of her hand and ran to Callum. She was shaking him, until he looked at her.

"This is not the time for cry, we must help them!"

Callum took off his backplack, and knelt down next to lifeless Harry.

He checked the pulse on Harry's neck. "Harry, can you hear me?" Pearce opened his eyes. He woke up, and that's is the good sign. Ruth was still looking at him, she could not forget about him, even for a moment. She no longer felt pain or cold. Ruth probably already accepted that she was dying.

"Callum…" Harry tried to say something, but more and more blood flowed from his mouth. Callum gently turned him over his left right side. He pulled out from his backpack a bandage and put it on Harry's wound. He groaned in pain.

Callum heard a quiet whisper. He leaned over to Harry. "Take Ruth to the hospital. Do you understand? Promise me!"

"I will take you both, Harry."

"It's too late…"

Callum pulled the phone trying unsuccessfully connect to the rescuers. He wanted to believe that everything will end well. After all, Harry went out alive from worse situation. But the white shirt, covered in blood, greatly reduced his confidence. He undid two more buttons, he saw a deep puncture, blood was oozing vigorously.

"Callum…"

"Harry don't say anything, you need saving your strength! "

Pearce once again started to choke with a blood. Callum very nervously leaned him over to his right side, trying to open the airways. He leaned his head back gently. Harry was bleeding internal and external. There is nothing that he can do, to improve Harry's situation.

Callum looked around for help, Erin was kneeling to the Ruth's side, who was already unconscious. From a distance they were hearing the roar of the engine. They both looked in the direction of the bunker. Terrain military vehicle was getting closer with high speed. Armed soldiers get out. Callum instinctively raised his hands, trying to get up from the ground.

"Stay there! " One of the soldiers shouted. " Serge McColin, you are on the gendarmerie area…"

"Help us, my Boss I wounded…"

The man carefully examined Ruth and Harry with a quick look.

"We called the helicopter, he should…" Erin didn't have chance to finish this sentence.

"The helicopter has no right to cross this airspace. They landed 10 km from here."

Erin and Callum reacted very vigorously. It was their only chance to save friends.

"They need that helicopter!" Erin joined. "If they are not getting any help, they will die! It's means nothing to you? You know who they are! We are…"

Callum immediately stopped her. They were a secret agency, they didn't use their real names, people didn't know about their daily heroism. No one knew of their existence. They were a shadows. Even in such a special moment, they couldn't mention who they are. Harry would never approved it.

"You can arrest us for intrusion into your area. But please, take them to the hospital. "

"On the back seat, a have a free spot. You can take there one of them. We transport a very important files to the database, I can't change…"

Erin step forwards. "Some papers are more important than human life?"

"I have no obligation to explain myself to you. Please choose one person or allow them both to bleed out. Do it quickly. Then my people will escort you to the bunker, for the audition. " The soldier tried not to pay attention to the wounded agent. He wasn't a bad guy, he just was following orders.

"I will leave medic with you. That's all what I can do."

"Why are you doing this to us!"

"Him or that women. You have two minutes, then I will drive away."

He went away, leaving them with the most difficult choice in life. The soldier opened the back door, waiting for Ruth or Harry. A young medic with a bag full of the medical supplies leaned over Ruth.

Erin fell to the knees, covering her face. Callum knew that the decision will depend from him. He went to the medic, to gather more information about health of their friends. He knelt beside Ruth, wiping the blood from her cheek. The medic looked at him with great sorrow in his eyes.

"I know it's hard. But in this profession many friend we left behind our backs. If you can to save all, give a chance to someone who will able to use it."

"I can't.." Almost no one could hear his whisper. "I can't …"

"I'll help you." The medic examined Ruth's wound. "Abdominal stab wound, quite deep , relatively moderate amount of blood lost. I can't hear breath on the left side, probably a collapsed lung. I will arrange a drainage which will improve her breathing…" The man turned towards Harry, who was lying on his right side. Erin was weeping over him.

"Would you help me, turn him over his back?"

Callum gently rolled Harry onto his back, Erin was holding his head. Harry's face was covered in blood, which ran down his cheeks. Medic looked at his shirt, with stethoscope he listened to his heart and lungs.

"Stab wound to the chests, profuse bleeding, internal and external. Probably a huge damage into his left lung. He need to be operate as soon as possible. Only good surgeon will be able to put his lung in one piece. " Medic put Callum's hands on Harry's chest. "Compress the wound as long as you can."

"Don't leave me!"

"What's your name?"

"Callum…"

"I'm Matt. I will take the woman to the car…" Medic closed his bag, then stood up. "She is that person, who can use that chance. Callum, you can't take that chance from her."

Harry was mentor for him, he couldn't just look at his death. Ruth wasn't so important for him. Why he had to give her that chance for living? He isn't God. He doesn't want to be. The helicopter should be here, he not suppose to choose.

"Callum…" Matt knelt down, staring at him. "Who is going to this fucking car?"


End file.
